This is it, this is forever
by Lugrpa
Summary: They all were there to witness the Doctor's death, right after River had exposed herself as Leah and the Doctor's child. Now, one year later Leah has been unable to cope without him. That is, until she meets someone who turns everything upside down. She meets the man who will save her. LAST INSTALLMENT OF LEAH PARKS SERIES.
1. And we're back

I knew he had to die. Nothing can stay gold forever, right?

One year later

"Hey Leah." A man's slurred voice cracked from behind me. Quickly, I spun around to see who was there.

"Oh, hi Vince." I rolled my eyes at the man who frequently flirted with me. How many times does a girl have to say no, for a man to get the picture. "What are you doing here? Drunk again?"

"I needed to talk to you about something. And yes, I am drunk." His pupils dilated in confirmation.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk." I snapped.

"You're never in the mood to talk. Whoever died, you have to get over it some time."

The blood heated up immediately in my veins. I jumped off the bar stool and balled up my fists. Pinning VInce against a wall I yelled in his face. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Woa Leah, calm down! It's just an expression, I didn't literally mean someone died." He cried out in fear.

"You better watch what comes out of your filthy mouth next time." Unclenching my fist, I let his shirt go where I had seized him. When I turned around, something collided with the back of my head, and I was soon falling to the cold, pub floor.

Thinking quickly on my feet, I flipped over to face what was happening. The fist collided with my nose and I heard a sickening crack. Oh well, it would repair itself in an hour or so. "Vince, what are you doing!" I yelled, realizing it was him assaulting me.

"You know Leah, I always knew you were screwed up, but not so much as to pinning me up against a wall, over some stupid little thing." He cussed under his breath.

He shoved his face right up to mine, causing me to look away. He slapped my face and spat. "Don't look away from me. Look into my eyes!"

_"Leah Parks, my Leah. I thought I could of cheated death, but I guess I can't run forever." He leant in as close as we could get, and he whispered something in my ear. 'Look in my eyes.'_

The last words that the Doctor spoke to me. Once again, I could feel my blood heating up in fury. Before I could find the strength to push Vince away, a man picked him up like he weighed as much as a small dog. He was tall, with thin, light brown hair, and big ears. The man swaggered off to the back door of the bar and threw Vince out the door.

By the time the man came back, I was off the ground and straightening myself out. "Um, thanks for that. I could of handled him though."

"What'd the guy do to you that made him you angry?" He had a northern accent.

Without letting any emotion break through I told the man. "He brought up my past."

"What happened in your past that's so bad?"

"No one brings up my past." I simply stated.

"There's a whole story, Isn't there."

"More than you could handle, I'm sure." I defended. It was natural for me to be cold. Now that I didn't have anything to live for. I tried to reboot the TARDIS, but with no surprise, It wouldn't run for me or River.

After that, we all pretended to live on like things were normal. That went well for about two days. When all else failed, Amy and Rory went back to Leadworth, but still stayed in contact with me. River went off exploring the universe with her vortex manipulator, and we hardly ever see her.

Now, one year later, I haven't talked to any of them for six months. Not that I want to, it would hurt too much.

"Try me. I can handle quite a lot." The man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't even know your name." I fired back.

He smirked at me and held out a hand. "I was told by a woman that I'm not allowed to tell you my name." He shrugged and looked down at his hand, which he was still holding out to me. Hesitantly, I took it in my own hand.

"Okay."

"You don't find that weird?" His head cocked to the side.

"Trust me, that is probably the least weird thing that's happened to me." I laughed bitterly.

We began to walk out of the run down bar. "Oi, lucky you. Least weird thing that's happened to me on a good day is being held at a gun point!" He smiled a crooked grin and I laughed.

I stopped walking. He turned to look at me. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

I shook my head in response. "That's the first time I've laughed in a year. A real, genuine laugh." Before I could protest, he pulled me into a nice, warm hug. The kind of hug the Doctor used to give me.

"Well I hope I can change that." He smiled at me, taking my hand again. "So, I can't tell you my name, but what's yours?"

"I'm Leah. Leah Parks."

"That's a lovely name, Leah. Do you happen to like the Park?" He joked.

"Har har, very funny." I smiled, but then frowned. "Actually I hate parks. This hell happened to originate at a park."

"So, what _did_ happen?" He questioned. When you travel with the Doctor, you learn how to judge a person. This guy? He seemed trustworthy. There was something about him that reminded me of the Doctor. So that's how I found myself spilling the entire story to this complete stranger.

By the time I was almost finished, we had walked to a park, ironic I know, and we were sitting on a bench by a lake.

"The last words the Doctor ever said to me, were 'look in my eyes.' I still don't know what he meant by that. Its been driving me utterly insane. So the reason I was upset in the bar, was that screwed up son of a bitch had brought up my past, as I told you before. Now do you sort of get why I hate my past?" I shook my head slightly.

He looked up at me, then down at our entwined hands. "Y-yeah. I get it now." He stood up abruptly. "And I'm so so sorry when I say this, but I have to go now."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" The words slipped out of my mouth like ice. "You expect to get my entire life story, then run off? I don't think so."

Just as the man was about to walk away, I hear the sound of high heels running on the paved path from behind. To make sure he didn't run, I grabbed his had and turned to look at the approaching person.

"Leah!" The woman yelled.

"R-River?" I stammered.

River came to a stop in front of us, and turned to the man and gave him a look.

"Hey, I know you. You're the woman who said I'm not allowed to tell Leah my own name. Why not exactly? I'm not used to people telling me what I can and can't do." He said sternly, with great power in his voice.

I scoffed. "What a surprise, the notorious River Song is behind this all along!"

"Mum trust me, I'm doing this for your own good." River assured.

"Hold it right there, you called her mum?" The man looked shocked. "You look three times her age. Oh right, I forgot you told me you're time travelers. It gets messed up doesn't it? I'd know."

"Wait-" River began, but I cut her off.

"You're a time traveler?" I asked him as my voice rose with suspicion. "Don't listen to River, she's too wrapped up in time lines." I flashed River a glare. "If you're a time traveler, then I need to know your name. Please." My voice was wavering on the edge of begging.

He looked to River and his eyes widened. "Leah, I'd love to, and I would of been very careless and told you my name if I hadn't of heard your story."

Now my suspicions rose even higher. "So you would of told me your name if I hadn't told you my past?"

"Leah, you have to understand. You know time is complicated!" River begged.

"No, I don't have to understand! River, I've lost the man I love, and my whole life. I'm not exactly in the best conditions to argue with."

"River, I need to tell her. If all she's said is true, then I need to tell her. For my own sake." He said.

"Just tell me who you are."

"I'm the Doctor."


	2. Hello again, old friend

**SO, I think you all want to hear a story. Yes, my Doctor who one that you're obviously here for, but I mean another story. THE STORY OF WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! You see, this chapter was written...like ages ago. But fanfiction here wouldn't let me log in! FOR A WHOLE FREAKIN MONTH! So yeah, now that I vented a bit... enjoy the story c:**

* * *

All my surroundings started to spin, and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet my face.

"Woa there! Easy does it." The Doctor dashed over and caught my fragile body before I could do any severe damage.

I slowly shook my head. "God, I've just told you your entire time line! So this means all the time I knew you... you knew what was going to happen?"

"Well, not necessarily. Events can take place, causing me to forget. But most likely, yes. I probably did know." He muttered.

The Doctor helped me up off the ground from where he was holding me. "Leah, I came here to show you something. I think you'll be pleased." River came over and held something out in her hand. "Take it."

Reaching out and taking it, I watched as a small movie began to flash on the screen. But it was something familiar, something- "That's the TARDIS! Where was this taken?" Looking to River, my eyes begged for information.

"We're not sure." She sighed.

"Wait, 'we'?"

"Rory, Amy and I." River smiled slyly.

A smile spread across my own face. "Should of known you three would of never given up." Back on the screen, flames emitted from the crashed box. A tall figure clumsily stumbled from it. My hand flew to my mouth to cover a sob.

"That's-"

"That's him, Leah. The Doctor, your Doctor." A smile played on the edge of River's lips. Glancing over at the Doctor, I noticed he looked deep into thought. As if someone had pressed a button inside of him, he jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me!" He yelled, already starting to run.

"Where are we going?" My breathing started to come in gasps, I haven't run in awhile, so I'm a bit out of shape.

"Can't say." He grinned at me, then turned around to look at River while still in motion. "Don't try to follow us." We couldn't just leave River, she had the information on the Doctor.

River slowed to a halt as we kept up our pace. "That's my daughter you're talking to!"

"Yeah, well..." The Doctor trailed off.

* * *

"Oh my god." I shook my hand free of the Doctor's grasp, and started in awe of my surroundings. The TARDIS. Or should I say, the old design of the TARDIS.

"Haven't seen her in a while?"

"It's been quite some time." Sorrow danced through my words.

"I thought maybe we could use her to track down the sight of the crashed TARDIS." He babbled on while pulling random levers. Reaching over his arm, I pulled a different lever, earning a look from the Doctor.

"Wouldn't that be causing a paradox?" I asked.

"Not if I drop you off and leave quickly." That's what it came down to. Him dropping me off, god knows where, and wishing for the best. This is what we do best. When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor shooed me out of the TARDIS. Once outside, we quickly hugged and said goodbye.

"Thank you. There's so much I need to thank you for in so little time, so I best leave it at that." I whispered, pulling out of the hug.

"Don't you worry, little Leah Parks. Go get him, your Doctor. Me? I wouldn't be best for you to travel with, I'll admit I'm bitter. In my future," he paused and glanced around. "In my future, I'm better, right?"

"You can't possibly be any better."

"That's where you're wrong." Slowly leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, then turned and sauntered off back to his TARDIS; off to travel the universe without me for just a bit longer. It dematerialized, leaving me to stand in the middle of a crowded street.

"Ok, mad man, where are you this time." Not wanting to waste any time, I turned around, only to run right into someone.

"Oi, watch it!" The man yelled as we both fell to the ground in one tangled heap

"Sorry, mate." I held out my hand to help him up. Both of us were looking down, brushing ourselves off. When we look up, our eyes locked, causing one of us to gasp in surprise.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think you can." My eyes never looked away from his.

"Do I know you?" He was full of questions.

"Apparently not yet, but I already know you." Words stumbled from my mouth too fast for me to stop them. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

He froze, and I guess he figured out how I knew him. "The Doctor?" I nodded. "What's my name then? If you claim to know me."

I laughed. "You've always been so skeptical. Full of questions too."

"Just answer my damn question."

"Well," I took in a deep breath, and released it slowly. "You're Captain Jack Harkness."

* * *

** Nannon-Shell, thanks so much for your review, it made me smile! :) and don't feel like an idiot, I do stuff like that all the time, more than I'd like to admit, haha!**

** itsthetruth YES I'M TRYING TO WORK JACK BACK IN, THE KISS IS JUST HARD TO TALK ABOUT. I DUNNO WHY IT JUST... AOEITHAEOIUTH.**

**WELL. Thanks for reading! Peace off, Lucy out. BOOP! (Sorry... that's from something I'm currently obsessed with, if you get it, have a cookie)**


	3. Discovery

**So apparently this didn't post the first time around... So here's chap 3, hope y'all enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Start from the beginning." Jack asked softly.

My eyes bore into his. "You think I can do that? Jack, that'd be messing up a shit load of time."

"Right, right. You're with the Doctor, he has you trained not to spoil things." He laughed, causing me to smile.

"In all honesty, I couldn't care less about 'spoilers' I just want to find the Doctor."

"Don't we all?" Jack gave an apologetic smile.

I shook my head and smiled down at my shoes. "You never fail to bring a smile to my face, Captain." I looked around the bay area, taking in a deep breath of the familiar air. "The Doctor dropped me off here saying this was the site of the crashed TARDIS."

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"I was in a bar when this man found me. It was an earlier regeneration of the Doctor. Then, River came along and showed me some footage of the TARDIS crash landing. It was the version of the TARDIS and the Doctor that I know currently. We all thought he was dead," I trailed off. "But he's alive and I'm determined to find him. Apparently this is where the TARDIS crashed."

"Okay, I won't bother for further detail. But who's River?"

"Never mind, it gets a hundred times more confusing from there."

He nodded in understanding. "What's your name?"

"Leah Parks."

"Leah, I'll help you." He gently took my hand sending shivers up my spine.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." I gave him a quick hug.

"Why don't I take you down to my workplace, it has a lot of high tech stuff to help-"

"Jack, I'm from your future, I know the hub inside and out." This obviously shocked him, seeing as his eyes widened significantly. I laughed and to prove I knew, I took him over to the lift and we descended down into the hub.

"Wow, ok." Was all Jack could manage, as he rubbed his face. He looked over at me and we burst out laughing at god knows what.

Abruptly, I stopped laughing. "WAIT! Is Gwen around?"

Jack gave me a puzzled look. "Who's Gwen?"

I shook my head. "Forget it, it's not important." He shrugged it off. When we reached the bottom, Jack led me to his office. No one else was around, which I though was odd. "Where's the team?" I asked cautiously.

Despair flashed behind Jack's eyes. "It's just me. The rest," he sucked in a deep breath, "aren't with us anymore." My heart started to pound in my chest, then I realized he meant his old team. Wow, I was back further than I thought.

Gently, I laid my hand on his upper arm. "It'll be ok, Jack. Trust me on this one." Then I flashed him one of my first genuine smiles in a long time.

"No wonder you're traveling with him, you seem to be able to calm anyone down." He smiled and gave me a one armed hug.

I shrugged. "I'm not that special."

Jack's eyes widened. "Yes you are! Leah, I wouldn't trust just anyone like this."

The subject started to become a bit on the edge for me, so I quickly changed topic. "We need to find where the TARDIS crashed. That's what I'm here for."

"Oh! Right, of course." Jack rubbed the back of his head. " It's getting late though, you should probably rest." As much as I wanted to argue with him, a yawn escaped my mouth, so I knew I'd loose that argument.

I groaned. "Fiiiine." So I trudged off to the old brown couch and jumped on it.

"You can have my bed you know." Jack came up behind me and put his hand on my back.

A high pitch noise came out of me. "Oh gosh you scared me," I coughed. " Uhm, no, that's okay. Couches are fine for me."

"You sure? If you change your mind just come on down." He winked and walked off to his room.

'No, Leah, you're not starting anything with Jack.' My mind yelled at me. Honestly I couldn't agree more, Jack was not replacing the Doctor. I'm finding the Doctor if it takes me one hundred years. That decision was made a long time ago. Once I heard Jack settle into bed, I hopped off the couch and set to work.

I swiveled around in a chair and rolled up to what will soon be Owen's desk. Hacking myself through multiple government websites, I found what I was looking for.

"UNIT officials find crashed police phone box. Records lead to this being in possession of the Doctor. It has been taken to UNIT headquarters for further examination. No signs of the Doctor have been found." I read aloud from the first entry dated one week ago. I scrolled through pages upon pages of information until I saw another mention of the TARDIS. This entry was from three days ago.

"UNIT soldiers ventured into said box today. One man has been found inside and dragged out half alive. The unknown man has been taken into custody for theft of the police box, until officials figure out his identity."

The Doctor. It had to of been him. Who else would be in the TARDIS? Unless... unless he found someone new to travel with. My impatience rose as I went deeper and deeper into the website.

Then I saw it. An entry from today, posted three hours ago. My heart was pounding so loud I almost thought Jack would wake up. "UNIT lab workers have identified the man as the Doctor."

"JACK! JACK! WAKE UP!"


	4. Moving into Action

**Bloop! here I am with chapter 4 :) It was written around half a week ago, but I wasn't happy with the original ending, and I'm still not. But this can't wait any longer. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love if you dropped a review!**

* * *

Within seconds Jack bound up the ladder and over to where I sat at the computer. "What? What is it?"

Eagerly, I point to the screen. "They found him. The Doctor! My Doctor." Suddenly I was up out of my chair, and Jack was swinging me around in an enormous hug. Just as suddenly as the hug had started, Jack dropped me.

"What's wrong?" Concern spread across my face.

"The UNIT base. There's no way we'll be able to rescue him from there." Jack's face fell as the words tumbled from his mouth.

Rage overwhelmed me. Jack obviously didn't understand. "Listen here Jack," I grabbed his shirt collar in my fist. "I don't care how armed this base is, hell, I KNOW how hard it is to get into that base! The point is, I. Don't. Care." Carefully, I enunciated each of my last words. "I'll do anything to get him out of there, so here's where we come up with a plan."

Jack slowly looked down to where I was holding his shirt collar, then dragged his eyes back up to meet mine. A smile broke out on his face nonetheless. "I like the sound of that. Now," He twisted in a way so that he broke free of my grasp. "give me your sonic screwdriver."

My eyes widened. "How'd you know I have a sonic?"

He laughed. "Please, you think I give out hugs that much? I was seeing if you were armed."

"You sneaky bastard." I smacked his shoulder, earning a genuine smile from the taller man.

"Leah, just give me your sonic. We can use it to signal the Doctor. His sonic will pick up your transmission." His eyes lit up with each word.

I shook my head and released a deep sigh. "Don't you think I've tried that? Jack, he's not answering my transmissions." Never had I admitted that I would still send signals, hoping he'd answer. Like he'd come back from the dead to give me a response. Well, apparently he was alive the entire time. Deep down I knew I should be angry with the Doctor for not answering, but something inside me was saying there's a reason for it.

"Sorry bout that then." Slowly, I could see the gears turning in Jack's mind. "Here's what we're going to do."

The alarm seemed to be getting louder and louder with each step I took. "About time Jack." I whispered to myself. Now that Jack was distracting everyone by putting on a little show for UNIT, I was able to sneak into the containment section from the back. Grabbing my sonic out of my pocket, I held it up to my ear and pressed down on the small button until I got it on the right frequency.

"Aha, there we go." Sonicing open the heavy metal door, I quickly ran inside. Now, where the hell was I going again? Out of the blue, my sonic started to glow a strange green color. "That's odd, why haven't you ever done this before? What's wrong with you?" Oh, great. Now I was starting to speak to inanimate objects like the Doctor.

There wasn't any time to figure out what was changing with my sonic screwdriver. Quickly rounding the next corner, my sonic started to glow even brighter. The light emitting from my sonic was now very much apparent through the pocket of my cardigan. After running down multiple hallways, my pocket started to burn. "Ouch! Ah god, what the hell was that?" Fumbling with my cardigan, I shook my sonic out of the pocket, and it fell to the floor. "What is going on," I quickly poked it, causing me to recoil in pain.

"I think It's trying to tell you something." A voice came from nowhere. I spun around, only to see an empty hall, with one lonely door at the end.

"What the-" I muttered, making my way to the door. Just before I touched the door handle, my sonic burned a hole through my sweater and fell to the stone cold floor. I knew better than to pick it up, because of its heat. I swung open the door, and walked into a small room.

"It can't be a dead end! Why would a hallway lead to just one room, but have nothing inside? It doesn't make sense."

"Very thought out deduction, Leah." Before I could turn to see who was talking, my vision blurred and everything went black.

"She's brilliant. I knew she'd find me eventually, it was unavoidable. I just had no idea she would find me so fast." The voice spoke softly.

"If I would of known about your plan, I wouldn't of let her come here today." Jack. That was Jack's voice, I could make out that much. I willed my eyes to open, but they stayed shut, leaving me to only hear Jack converse with a stranger. There was no feeling in my body, only hear.

"Not your fault. Leah is the only person I want to see. I'm only staying away because-" _Gulp_. "I can't let her get hurt. If she asked me to come back I would, so I have to stay away. For her own protection."

"I get it, you love her too much to see her hurt." Jack murmured. "But you have no idea how much she's hurting now. More than she would ever hurt if by your side." All feeling came rushing back into my body, and I was now aware that someone was holding my hand. My head was rested on a lap, and a hand was stroking my hair. _'Eyes, open. Please, open.' _I begged silently. They fluttered open, and I heard a low gasp.

"Leah, sweetheart, are you ok?" That stranger's voice, I knew it, I fell in love with it. My vision corrected itself, and the world became clear once again.

"Doctor?"

* * *

** Your review was absolutely wonderful :) It made me smile and sorry about another cliffhanger on this one, ;) AND I would love to dedicate this chapter to itsthetruth my lovely friend who patiently waits for each update, when we both know I'm awful at updating ;) **


	5. Look who's back

**Woa guys woa look who's actually posting again! I'm so so so incredibly sorry I haven't updated this since September... Things have been busy, writers block, so much stuff. I promise there's never going to be a wait like this again. :) y'all might wanna go back and re read some of the chapters though xD**

* * *

"Doctor?" I tried to push myself off his lap, but he tightened his grip on me. "Just let me go," our eyes locked. "Please." The Doctor's face fell, and he let me stand up. This wasn't the same place I had passed out in, where was I?

"We're in a building just outside of Leadworth." Jack mentioned, seeing the confusion on my face. Without any further questions, I faced the Doctor.

"Leah, I," The Doctor's words tumbled meaninglessly out of his mouth, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"WHAT DOCTOR, WHAT IS IT?" I whipped around to face him, my words impossibly harsh sounding. His face fell, and immediately I knew I went over the top. He just didn't get it though, he had no idea how much he hurt me. "That was over the top, I know. Do you have any idea how much pain you've put me through in this last year? I went though hell and back trying to find any evidence that you," I paused gasping for a breath, "that you were still alive."

"It was for your protection," his eyes downcast at the ground, "I did it for you."

"Fat lot of good that did! This was the worst year of my life, Doctor. I don't think you understand." I turned my head away, it was too painful to look at him. Jack stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Leah, sweetheart, you have to forgive him. Try and see it from his point of view." His eyes met mine, and even though this was still the Jack who hadn't experienced our future together, it comforted me.

"It's so hard Jack."

"Do it for me." With that, he gave me one last hug and let me go. "I'll be outside if you need me, you two need some privacy." With a final nod, he stepped outside, the door clicking shut behind him.

"How," Was the first thing out of my mouth. "How are you alive? And if you've been alive this entire time, why didn't you contact me, or respond to any of the signals I sent out?"

"I couldn't let you know I was still alive," He ran his hands through his hair ad fixed his bow tie, "People are after me Leah, everywhere I stop there's danger."

"Danger has always followed you."

"This time though, they want to kill me."

"YOU ALREADY DIED! On the beach, right after River told us she is our daughter, that was the worst possible time."

"I DID MY BEST OK?" He screamed, stunning me into silence. The Doctor never raised his voice, he always kept his cool. This wasn't the same man. "I'm sorry you were alone, I'm sorry you thought I was dead, but I can't change any of that."

"Just tell me how you're alive. That's all I need to know."

"The Teselecta."

Gears were starting to turn in my mind, "What about the Teselecta?"

"I knew I was going to die. The night before, while you were sleeping, I went to them. Captain of the Teselecta mentioned me he owed me a favor, and I went to cash in. According to the silence I had to be on that beach, and I was- safely inside the body of the Teselecta. Didn't feel a thing from that gunshot."

Words fell from his mouth, but I couldn't believe a word he said. "That is pure genius." I quickly fell back into my old habits of being so easily impressed by him. But I couldn't give in, I had to stay closed off. A grin spread across his face but quickly disappeared when I scowled at him.

"There _is _one other thing." My arms folded across my chest. He nodded as if telling me to continue. "You knew."

"Well that's quite vague. What did I know?" His voice wavered slightly, I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Everything. Just yesterday from my point in time, somewhere around several years ago for you; I spilled your entire future. You only loved me because you knew you had to." Fury rose in the pit of my stomach.

"No Leah don't say that, that's not true."

"Oh but it is! The famous Doctor, protector of the universe, travels alone, finding companions to pick up along the way for his entertainment. Of course they always fall in love with you, how could they not? But you never look at them twice, because you know none of them can compare to your damn brilliance!"

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW." He screamed for the second time today.

"I can't- I cannot _do_ this anymore, Doctor. It's exhausting and I'm sick of it." With that, I spun on my heels and walked out of the building. Jack ran over to me and asked what the problem was. "Jack no offense to you, but right now I really need the future version of you."

He smiled, "Of course, I'll be back. Well, my future self will be. That's the great thing about time travel isn't it?" He fiddled with the vortex manipulator and soon he vanished. Seconds later Jack was back.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Long time no see sweetheart." He winked and threw his arm around me. "Let's see, last time we saw each other was seconds ago for you, and I haven't seen you since," he paused, "uh since Melody was stolen."

I smiled at Jack, "Right. Things have solved themselves since then, somewhat at least."

"If I can remember correctly, that past version of myself and you just found the Doctor again right? And you two are fighting..." His words trailed off.

Just then the Doctor came bursting out of the building and ran up to us. "We have to go, NOW!" He grabbed us both by the hand and we got lost in the adrenaline rush to question anything. The TARDIS came into view and nostalgia flooded my heart. We burst through the doors and they immediately closed behind us. "No time for questions we have to get out of here fast. Doesn't matter where we go, just GO."

The Doctor, Jack and I dove for the console and started plugging in random coordinates, we were simply followers of the Doctor's rule. The TARDIS roared through the vortex and we landed god knows where.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Jack asked.

"I told you it isn't safe to travel with me anymore. People are coming for me and I can never stay in one place long enough to figure out why." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, and in that moment I couldn't believe how harsh I had been with him.

Step by careful step I walked over to him and placed a hand on his upper arm. I looked over at Jack and smiled then back at the Doctor. "That's why Jack and I are back, we're going to help you solve this, ok?" An enormous smile crept on to his face, he knew I was starting to forgive him. "This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, I still am. But I'm willing to work past that." In that moment he dove forward and engulfed me in a hug.

"I pick the best companions."

"Yeah, yeah you really do."


	6. This is the plan

**Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to get an update out! :)**

* * *

_ "I pick the best companions."_

_ "Yeah, yeah you really do."_

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I looked around the room at my surroundings; plain blue wall with simple pictures hanging on it, bedside table, a dresser, and one warm body next to mine. My body jumped in shock, when did the Doctor come in here? Last night Jack, the Doctor and I boarded the TARDIS so fast that all concept of time was lost. The Doctor had set the TARDIS to roam by the medusa cascade- the only safe haven he could think of.

"Morning." The Doctor smiled up sleepily at me. With that loving look in his eyes I couldn't stay mad at him, yet I couldn't let go of what happened.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm surprised I didn't wake up earlier." With that, he popped right out of bed like he had been awake for hours. Without a word, he ran out of the room in only boxers only to come back a minute later fully dressed and tying his bow tie. "That's the longest it's ever taken to get dressed! Look what you're doing to me." He smiled cheekily and winked. He quickly strode over to where I stood and grabbed my hand, leading me out into the console room.

"I'm still in my pajamas." I pointed out.

"Eh." He shrugged and smiled down at me. Jack walked in to the room and sat down with a huff on the chair.

"I was up most of the night, Torchwood apparently had a break in." Jack sighed and rubbed his face.

"How're things now? Is everyone alright? How'd that happen?" I blurted out quickly.

Jack chuckled, "Calm down, Leah. The team is all ok, and everything is secure. Owen, in a drunken state, picked up a girl. Let's just say she didn't turn out to be who she appeared to be and she did some damage at the hub." We shared a knowing laugh about the fact it was Owen who caused this to happen.

"SO!" The Doctor yelled, "We need to get some answers, and we need answers fast. Any ideas?"

"Where's the one place that keeps tabs on multiple races?" Jack questioned with a knowing glance in my direction.

"The shadow proclamation!" All three of us yelled out at the same time. The Doctor dashed to the console and pulled some levers. Before we knew it the TARDIS had landed and we all rushed out.

"The last time I was here was..." I trailed off and the Doctor gave me a sad, understanding smile. "Anyways! Where's the master computer?"

"You're just assuming there's a master computer here?" Jack looked at me questioningly.

"Just.. assuming.. yes. I'd like to see you throw some ideas out there." I snapped causing him to hold up his hands in defense.

"Jack, Leah, you two go that way, I'll look this way." He tossed us two keys. "Put those around your neck. These are keys to the TARDIS they'll act as a perception filter. It'll cause people you run into to not really notice you." With that last word of advice he ran off.

"He seems so different." I mumbled to myself. Jack and I wandered down a long hall when he spoke up.

"So tell me, Leah," he started, "You found out you were a time lord correct?"

I laughed, "That's old news Jack."

He laughed along with me, "Don't blame a guy for asking! But since you're a time lord, why didn't you regenerate when Rose shot you?"

"It's complicated. My dad was born on Gallifrey, but he was banished from ever setting foot on Gallifrey again. He met my mother, who was immortal, while traveling on Astra. Long story short they fell in love and had me. I am a time lord but I don't regenerate. I physically can't."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked." We turned a corner and came into a room with a large screen. "Oh hello there, what are you?" I said in awe, touching the large keypad. The Doctor was really rubbing off on me.

"Try searching the Doctor." Jack prodded.

"How about we figure out how to turn it on first?" I looked over at him and laughed.

"Shut up." He laughed and elbowed me playfully. There was a button on the side of the screen which powered it up. Jack nudged me out of the way and took the keypad in his hands. He quickly typed 'The Doctor' on the screen, causing file upon file to pop up.

"Lord how are we going to look through all of this?"

"Quickly but thoroughly. I wonder if the Doctor found anything." Jack clicked on the first file and we started to skim through it.

"Who are the Alkinine?" I asked, pointing to the words on the screen.

"Not a clue, but maybe these are the people after him. Let's type that into the search." Jack typed that in the search and one result came up.

Out of fear my hand shot out and grabbed Jacks. He squeezed it as the document opened. Three words appeared on the screen. 'Destroy the predator.' Jack and I started at each other when a scream rang out.

"LEAH!" It was the Doctor's voice. We whipped around only to face a wall of creatures we knew all too well.

Daleks.


End file.
